


Take A (Longer) Rest

by KRYOOX



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, after episode 13, based on viewpoint of inanimate objects, pov benda mati
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: "Kau telah bekerja dengan sangat keras, Kawan."





	Take A (Longer) Rest

"Kau telah bekerja dengan sangat keras, Kawan."

Itulah yang dikatakannya kepadaku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak hanya sekali, dia terus menerus mengulanginya sampai aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. 

"Mungkin kau harus beristirahat sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menjaga dan merawatmu."

Aku tidak perlu dihibur, karena aku tahu segala sesuatu di alam semesta ini akan selalu datang dan pergi; apapun yang ada di muka bumi bisa berganti. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga menyadari, kenangan tentang semua hal yang telah tiada itu tidak akan pernah pergi, berganti, apalagi mati.

Aku sadar bukan hanya aku yang mengalami hal ini. Mereka yang sedang beristirahat di kanan dan kiriku juga pernah mengalami hal serupa. Mereka kehilangan sosok yang begitu berarti dan sangat mereka hormati--sekaligus sayangi. Ada kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka dihadapi dan renungi. Dan aku menghormati mereka semua karena hal itu. Aku di sini tidak sendiri, hanya beristirahat sedikit lebih lama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Daishinji.

"Megiddo menampakkan diri, apa Suiseiken Nagare sudah siap?"

Sayup kudengar suara si Ksatria Air dari kejauhan, menanyakan pedang sucinya yang tengah beristirahat di sebelah kiriku.

"Ya, silakan. Dia sudah siap tempur." Si Ksatria Suara menjawab, mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Pemuda lugu dengan jubah biru itu datang menghampiri, lalu mengambil Suiseiken Nagare yang telah beristirahat selama beberapa jam sejak pertarungan terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaenken Rekka?"

Pemuda lainnya mengekor. Si Ksatria Api ikut masuk dengan langkah agak tergesa. Matanya masih sedikit sembab dan memerah. Dia terlihat tegar, tapi aku tahu dirinya sedang berusaha untuk melewati masa yang begitu sulit, sama seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

"Kau bisa membawanya," kata si Ksatria Suara lagi, membuat pemuda itu dengan tanpa ragu mengambil sebilah pedang suci di sebelah kananku dan menyudahi peristirahatannya.

"Ogami-san bilang tenagamu mungkin akan sangat kami perlukan. Mohon bantuannya," ujar si Ksatria Air sebelum kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan si Ksatria Api.

Daishinji Tetsuo, si Ksatria Suara, hanya mengangguk kecil. Diraihnya sebuah jaket kulit yang tergantung di bagian belakang pintu. Tidak lupa pula dia membawa Ounjuuken Suzune yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu beranjak pergi menyusul kedua pemuda itu dengan sigap dan penuh tekad.

Mereka semua akan meghadapi banyak pertarungan yang tidak mudah. Aku yakin semuanya akan dapat saling membantu dan saling menjaga. Ingin sekali rasanya aku ikut ke sana, memberi dukungan dengan segala daya dan upaya, tapi sayangnya sudah tidak bisa lagi bukan...?

Untuk sejenak, aku masih berharap 'dia' akan datang dan membawaku pergi untuk bertarung bersamanya. Hanya saja, si Ksatria Petir telah tiada... dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat lebih lama.

***

Author's Note:  
Yosh! Finally bikin fanfic Saber dengan POV benda mati juga. Aowkaowkaowk... Well, padahal di episode 14 nanti Touma bakal bertarung menggunakan Rekka dan Ikazuchi sih, tapi nggak tau kenapa pengen bikin seolah Raimeiken Ikazuchi ini harus 'dipensiunkan' untuk sementara. Aowkaowkaowk... 😂

Btw, ini harusnya masuk series POV Benda Mati, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, AO3 gue masih berkendala. Jadi nanti aja mungkin bakal gue edit dan rapihin lagi.


End file.
